The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
A sawmill or lumber mill is a facility in which logs are cut to form lumber. In a typical conventional sawmill, a circular saw includes a sawblade plate having multiple sawblade teeth on its edge. The sawblade is rotated against the end of a log to longitudinally cut the log into multiple lumber pieces. The sawblade teeth on the circular saw each typically includes a tooth edge which contacts the wood being cut. Before initial use of the circular saw, as well as after periods of use, the tooth edge may require sharpening. Thus, a grinding wheel may be rotated against the tooth edge as it is typically moved from the tip to the gullet or base of the tooth, where the grinding wheel may have a tendency to contact and potentially damage the sawblade plate.
Therefore, sawblade grinding methods, sawblade grinding preparation methods and sawblades which are prepared for grinding according to the methods are needed.